realmoflegendfandomcom-20200213-history
Strife Elemental
Type: Elemental Specs HP: 2500 MP: 0 SP: 1000 Strike: 42 (2d10+1d6) Range Strike: 23 (1d10+1d8) Dodge: 42 (2d10+1d6) Mental Power: 23 (1d10+1d8) Attacks Standard Action Attack: Main weapon, sub weapons x3 Main Action Attack: Main Weapon Damage: Main Weapon (100), sub weapons (51) Saves Physical Endurance: 42 (2d10+1d6) Mental Endurance: 42 (2d10+1d6) Tactical Edge: 42 (2d10+1d6) Special Resistances: Immune to damage from fire, water, and dark. Does not need to breath. Enemy Abilities: Discordant Urge, Flawless Study Spell-like Abilities: Berserk (5 Rounds), Confusion (5 Rounds) Rewards Experience Points: 5000 Treasure: Glowing Rock, Moonstone, Rank 9 Ranking: 50 Information A greater form of elemental that occurs naturally, albeit rarely, under specific circumstances. If extreme ambeint levels of negatvie emotions (especially hatred, anger, resentment, and similarly violence-related emotions) accrue in areas with naturally high levels of affiliation with Dark, Fire, and Water elements, there is a chance a Strife elemental will spontaneously form. Most commonly, the level of intensity needed for this to occur only happen in extreme circumstances (a town being attacked and burned to the ground in a rainstorm at night, for example). Strife Elementals, like most greater elementals, are insidious in that they are virtually indistinguishable from some sort of normal sentient humanoid. While not born of mortal parents, most often emerging from fire, Strife Elementals are born in the shape of a mortal infant, and age and develop more or less normally for the being they resemble. The only obvious difference is they seem to master a weapon the instant they pick it up. In fact, Strife Elementals often don't realize they are anything more than a mortal with Savant like talent until they grow to a pre-adolescent size, when they usually start recieving an understanding of what they are via nightmares and omens. Upon reaching this size, Strife Elementals stop aging naturally.From this point on, they grow/age by causing strife. Reaching maturity usually requires inciting millions of violent acts. Some industrious Strife Elmentals have gone through significant growth spurts by tactfully inciting wars. Combat Strife Elementals are supremely confident in their abilities (with good reason), but fight smart whenever possible. They avoid fights they don't think they can win whenever possible. Strife elementals can use any weapon effectively, usually favoring a one handed weapon and mixxing in attacks with smaller subweapons (main gaunche, boot knives, braid blades, etc.) when severely pressed (they prefer to eschew such acts of "showing off" so as not to attract undue attention). They eliminate targets in such a fashion as to keep their Discordant Urge useful as long as possible. In The Wild Strife Elementals, if they even realize what they are, do their best to hide their nature. As dangerous as they are in combat, the far more sinister threat of Strife Elementals is that their mere presence spreads their namesakes. Tempers run high for everyone within a few miles of a Strife Elemental. People are more irritable, conflict more prevalent, more slights imagined, more offense taken, and so on. Worse, while blame is thrown recklessly all over the place, people are liable to point fingers at virtually everyone else before they consider the Elemental. The common juvenile Strife Elemental can spread this effect accross a county. A mature specimen, while no more powerful in combat than a juvenile, can extend his aura of unrest across a continent. Ability Ability: Discordant Urge Type: Enemy Ability Cost: 20sp Stat Needed: Charisma 22 Duration: Instant Cast Time: Free Action (Interrupt) Range: 50ft Used to interrupt an attack directed at the user. Target makes a Mental Endurance Roll Vs. Tactical Edge. If failed, the attack is redirected toward another target within range, and the target of this ability cannot make another offensive action against the user until they have succeeded at another opposed roll. If the target of this ability would object strongly to attacking the new target of their attack, they may make a second opposed roll with a +5 bonus to resist. Ranking- Discordant Urge cannot be ranked up Ability: Flawless Study Type: Enemy Ability Cost: 50sp/round Stat Needed: Wisdom 25 Duration: Instant Cast Time: Charge Action Range: Self While in this stance, the user can make one single contact attack per round with a +3 bonus to strike that ignores defense and deals 2x damage. Ranking- An additional +1 to strike per rank Category:Beastiary